


turnabout

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Tease, Hanging Out, M/M, Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Questions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but legit chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “You think the Queen of England ever masturbated?”





	turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Month of Masturbation Day 3.
> 
> Wanna leave me VISUAL and/or SETTING prompts for the rest of the month? Leave them [here](http://marishna.livejournal.com/940617.html)!

“You think the Queen of England ever masturbated?”

Derek slowly turned around in the loft kitchen and gave Stiles a _what the fuck?_ look. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am. Like, what about the Governor or your celebrity crush or--”

“Your grandmother?” Derek cut in dryly. He picked up the bowl of popcorn Stiles insisted he make and carried it to the couch where they were hanging out, watching Netflix.

“Dude!” Stiles exclaimed. “There are limits!”

“You’re fucking with me now, aren’t you?” Derek asked blandly as he sat down on Stiles’ feet where they were pushing into his spot. He shoved the bowl at Stiles who accepted it and put it on the floor, sitting up from where he was sprawled so he could look at Derek sideways. He didn’t bother moving his feet, though.

“I can’t be the only person who legitimately thinks about this stuff,” Stiles insisted.

“Is it just famous people or ones you know, too?” Derek asked, going along with whatever train of thought Stiles was riding.

He hesitated for a split second before answering, though. Blinked, too. “Famous people.”

“Lie.”

“Asshole.”

“Is this where I fire back with ‘I’m rubber and you’re glue’?” 

“Never mind, it’s stupid,” Stiles replied with a shrug and tried to pull his legs away but Derek shifted his balance so he leaned into Stiles’ space.

“You think I can’t smell you, Stiles?” Derek’s voice dropped low and his lips curved into a sly smirk. “You were never hiding anything.”

“Polite company doesn’t talk about it,” Stiles mumbled and Derek laughed.

“Out of this entire pack I think the only person you could consider ‘polite’ is Scott,” Derek sair, tilting even closer to Stiles. “Your avoidance tells me,” he continued. “That you’ve thought about me masturbating. Is that right, Stiles?”

Stiles tried again to wiggle his feet out from under Derek but he was held fast. He knew he couldn’t get away or avoid it and so he sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded.

When he opened them again Derek was still staring at him and his expression hadn’t changed. 

“What?” Stiles asked warily.

Derek shrugged. “Nothing, it’s fine.”

Stiles gave Derek a disbelieving look. “Right.”

“No, seriously. I can’t stop what someone else is thinking. And who knows if what you’re picturing is anything close to the real thing?” Derek replied calmly and casually even though his heart was pounding. “You don’t know if I like to take my time or move things along quickly. Or if I use one hand to stroke myself while I use the others to play with my balls. Am I a righty or a lefty? Maybe I don’t like using lube so I’m more sensitive and it hurts just a little. Do I like having a finger in my ass at the right moment? Am I loud or quiet?”

Derek let the last question hang in the air and the only sound was the harsh sound of Stiles’ breathing as he stared at Derek with an unreadable expression. 

Derek leaned forward, so close to Stiles that a deep breath would have pushed their lips together. He grinned and wasn’t sure if he was imagining the feeling of Stiles’ smooth lips on his or if his brain was imagining it. “Maybe someday I’ll show you.”

He reached out with his right hand and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the floor where Stiles put it down. He sat up straight in his seat again and turned on the TV. “What do you want to watch?”

Out of the corner of his eye Derek could see Stiles’ take one, two, three deep breaths and then he stiffly leaned back against the arm of the couch, aiming for casual and failing.

“Something funny, I think,” Stiles murmured back. Derek nodded and picked a movie at random, unsure if he registered anything on the screen for at least the first ten or fifteen minutes.

Stiles didn’t move his feet from under Derek for over an hour.


End file.
